Junko Nakahara
Junko Nakahara is a member of the Tandeki Group and currently Raira Academy's nurse in the Wonderland series. Appearance and Personality Appearance Junko has long black hair and brown eyes. She usually wears a red dress and a white lad coat at Raira Academy as her job as school nurse. She keeps her hair in a ponytail at work. Personality Junko speaks with a heavy Scottish accent due to her being born and raised in Scotland. In a way, she could be compared to Izaya with the way that she toys with Mikado and his friends at Raira Academy. The nurse also seems laid back with her job and enjoys her head games on their "toys". Back Story Junko's mother, Kyoko, was one the best doctor's in Ikebukuro. However, an incident caused her to abruptly leave Japan and flee to Scotland 1976. Her father, Jiro, was murdered along with is secretary. Junko graduated from University of Edinburgh in 2001 with honors in biology and botany with chemistry as her minor. She was in the middle of nursing school when she was recruited by Kitano in 2004. He paid for her to finish nursing school in Japan. Story line History Waking Up in Wonderland It is implied in "Hospital" that it is Junko who was torturing Makoto while his alone in his hospital bed during her late shift. Distorted Wonderland Junko meets with Kitano in "Doctor" to talk about the current situation of the game and what they are doing next. She asks why he had Yuki killed and Kitano simply states that she served her purpose and they had to make another kill for the game. In the season finale, Junko starts working at Raira Academy as the school nurse Under the name of Chiba. Wonderland Carnival Junko works her head games on Noriko Ishikawa by saying that her records are blank and tries to press her for the "truth". She whispers a seven-word password into the girl's ear and puts her in a daze. Later, Junko contacts Ringo tells her that she can see her brother, Fuyuki. However, it later becomes clear that it was all a trap to lead her errand girl to her death. During the whole time, Junko keeps a locked box in her office with the key in her pocket. She won't let anyone near the key. Until one day where she leaves her coat and the box unattended for Anri Sonohara to find. Junko is later seen talking to Kitano in Rampo Biotech about furthering their game. He tells her that he pities what happened Ringo, but the nurse clearly didn't care. Junko thought that Ringo served her purpose in the game. Happy Wonderland Junko continues to play mind games with Mikado and his friends. She calls them "darlings" and "little dears". The nurse notes that if Tandeki tries to seperate the children, they will do anything to get back together. Keep them together, they will catch on to what's going on. For now, Junko and the others are keeping them cut off in a "glass bubble" from those close to them. In a week, Junko pushed each one of the children in an attempt to get a reaction to her games. She corners Noriko asks her more questions about her past life. The nurse has Izaya doing the same thing. When Etsuko ends up being the one to start round two of the game, she isn't too happy about it not for Etsuko herself, but because of "her". Later, Z escape from the basement of Rampo Biotech. Junko manages to successfully subdue and capture her. Afterwards, she has Izaya and Osamu test the security system of Z's cage. When the security system turns out to working fine and the interns didn't accidentally turn it off, Junko fears that Project Angel is evolving too fast. Towards the end of the season, she talks to Kitano on the roof about it. He assures her that it is time and they should advance the game. He once again puts her nerves at ease for the time. Deep Blue Wonderland Junko explains Mikado's eye when he ends up in the infirmary after fainting in class during his awakening. She lets it "slip" that he is a tadpole. Junko tells him that "where he's going, he's not going to come back from". Later, the nurse kicks over another bucket of bleach to trigger more memories of Chou Mori from Mikado. After Satoshi Aida's death, Junko says, "And there there were forty-eight" and is seen watching another Blue Squares suicide video on the web site, Deathvine. In "Aoba", Junko pulls Mikado aside and talks to him in private. After Aoba is attacked, she tells Mikado it would be pointless to visit him now, hinting about the boy's memory loss. Once Mikado's ties to the Blue Squares are severed, Junko flicks free blue game pieces off of her board all except for one which she pushes away from the blue piece trapped in a glass tube. After which, she, Aya, and Etsuko begin plotting about what to do about the Yellow Scarves. Junko lets it slip about Izaya and Mari, prompting Aya to yell at her to shut up. AT an inner circle meeting, she tells everyone about Izaya and Mari's relationship, causing Aya to snap at her again. Relationships Katsuhiro Kitano Main Article: Katsuhiro Kitano Kitano is Junko's boss. They are always talking to each other in private when something doesn't sit well with Junko. Aya Otomo Main Article: Aya Otomo Aya and Junko don't seem to like each other. They have very different ways on how to carry out Tandeki's projects. Where as Junko loves to toy with Mikado and his friends, Aya wants to torment Noriko and drive her to suicide. Their methods on how to do things are one reason they don't get along. Etsuko Asato Main Article: Etsuko Asato Junko can't stand Etsuko because of the way she talks down to her. But if you gave her the choice to between working with her and Aya, she will pick Etsuko all of the time. Izaya Orihara Main Article: Izaya Orihara Just like everyone else in Tandeki, Junko hates Izaya and wants to kill him. Aoba Kuronuma Main Article: Aoba Kuronuma Junko seems to dislike Aoba and sees him as an obstacle in her plans in the game. She makes so desperately to torment him, but she can't because she isn't allowed to lay a finger on him yet. Branch This is everyone who works for Junko under her branch in Tandeki. Project: Angel * Ringo (Deceased) * Yui * Naoki Trivia * Junko is inspired by the character Rowena on the American TV show, Supernatural. * Like Izaya, Junko has a broad with different pieces to symbolize the characters in the series. Category:Tandeki Group Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Human Villians Category:Antagonists Category:Nurses Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Characters